Die Saga von Beren & Lúthien
by Elanor3
Summary: Berens und Lúthiens Fahrt nach den Silmaril
1. Default Chapter

**Hallo, liebe hoffentlich zukünftigen Leser ;)**

**Nun dann will ich meine Fanfiction mal endlich auch hier präsentieren, nachdem ich sie nach tagelangen Formatierungsproblemen ENDLICH so habe, wie ich sie haben will *grummel* ;)**

**Da ich es immer bedauert habe, wie kurz und undetailliert Tolkien seine eigentlich wunderschöne Geschichte von Beren&Lúthien im Silmarillion schildert, habe ich es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht, sie etwas ausführlicher und umfassender zu gestalten.**

**Ich hoffe, es gefällt und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen :o)  
  
**

***  
  


**Title:** Die Saga von Beren und Lúthien 

**Author:** Elanor

**E-Mail:** selmatutrudern@web.de

**Category:** Action/Adventure, Spannung, Magie, aber ein bissl Romantik ist auch dabei.

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, weder Beren noch Lúthien, noch der Großteil der Charaktere in der Story, ja die Story selbst gehört mir in ihren Grundzügen ebenfalls nicht *g* Ich benutze sie ohne Erlaubnis und verdiene kein Geld damit

**Feedback:** Würde mich riesig freuen!

**Rating:** PG-13 

**Warning:** Zum Teil recht düster, das heißt ab und zu einige Folterszenen. Geht aber alles noch ;) 

**A/N: **Trotz kleinerer Veränderungen der Haupthandlungen, folgt sie im wesentlichen der Orginalgeschichte des Meisters ;)

*********  
  


  
**Die Saga von Beren & Lúthien**

  
*****

  
**_Prolog_**  
  


  
Unter den Erzählungen von Leid und Verfall, die aus dem Dunkel jener Tage auf uns gekommen sind, finden sich doch manche, wo inmitten der Tränen auch die Freude Raum hat und im Schatten des Todes das Licht brennt, das dauert. Und am freundlichsten klingt in den Ohren der Elben noch immer die von Beren und Lúthien. Über ihr Leben wurde das Leithian-Lied gedichtet, welches das zweitlängste unter den Liedern über die Welt von einst ist; hier aber wird die Geschichte ohne Gesang erzählt.

_(J.R.R. Tolkien, Das Silmarillion, Kap. XIX „Von Beren und Lúthien")_


	2. Tarn Aeluin 1

**So dann wollen wir mal: 1. Kapitel!**

**Einige haben sich beim Durchlesen dieses Kapitels bereits darüber über meine Darstellung einiger Charaktere, besonders von Sauron, gewundert. Dazu kann ich nur sagen: Von diesem speziellen Charakter habe ich mir mittlerweile ein ganz eigenes Bild gemacht... und ich hoffe, dass ich euch damit nicht zu sehr auf die Füße trete ;) Dem einen gefällt's, dem anderen nicht... macht euch ein eigenes Bild :o)  
  
**

***  
  


**Disclaimer & Co: **siehe Prolog

*********  
  


  
**Tarn Aeluin******

  
_But Aeluin was red with blood  
Red were the stones and trampled mud  
Black in the birches sat a row  
The raven and the carrion crow_  
_Wet were their nabs and dark the meat  
That dripped beneath their griping feet  
One croaked: "Haha, he comes too late!"  
"Haha", they answered, "ha! Too late!"_  
  


  
*****

  
**_1._**

  
Dunkelheit lag über der staubigen Ebene von Anfauglith, eine düstere, drückende Schwärze, die nur zeitweise von grellen Blitzen erleuchtet wurden, die im Norden aufzuckten und die düsteren Berge der Ered Engrin in ein geisterhaftes Licht tauchten. Nirgendwo spross auch nur ein grüner Halm, ganz im Gegensatz zu früheren Zeiten, als diese Gegend noch aufgrund ihrer endlos grünen Wiesen Ard-galen genannt wurde. Dies änderte sich mit der Schlacht des jähen Feuers, dass sich über die ganze Ebene ergoss. Danach war Ard-galen zu einer verbrannten Wüste geworden: Dor-nu-Fauglith, Land des erstickenden Staubs, oder kurz Anfauglith.

Das nachtschwarze Ross bahnte sich vorsichtig einen Weg durch die Geröll- und Schlackehaufen sowie die heimtückischen Gruben, in denen ein Pferd schnell straucheln konnte. Es war erschöpft und schweißbedeckt; kein Wunder nach dem Gewaltritt, den man ihm zugemutet hatte.

Sein Reiter, vollkommen in einen nachtschwarzen Umhang gehüllt, so dass man von seinem Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte außer ein zeitweiliges Aufblitzen glasiggelber Augen, gönnte dem Tier keine Ruhepause. Ihr Ziel war sowieso beinahe erreicht. Schwärzer als die Nacht türmten sich die drei bedrohlichen Zacken Thangorodrims vor ihm auf.

Angband.

Die mächtige Festung seines Meisters, deren bloße Erwähnung sowohl Elben als auch Menschen erschaudern ließ . Angband war alles: Festung, Befehlszentrale, Bergwerk, Gefängnis, Arbeitslager, Waffenschmiede, Forschungslabor und Hexenküche. Es konnte Flammen speien und seuchentragende Winde oder Schneestürme in Marsch setzen. Vulkanische Feuer brannten in seinen tiefsten Kammern und seine höchsten Gipfel reichten in die Regionen des ewigen Eises hinauf. Es war so gewaltig, dass es mit seinen Gefängnissen, Baracken, Schächten und Fabriken ein eigenes Reich bildete.

Der älteste Teil der Festungsanlagen befand sich auf der Nordseite der Ered Engrin, doch nun wurden anscheinend weitere Tunnel zu den Südhängen gegraben. Das Haupttor, über das sich der dreizackige Gipfel, der Thangorodrim, erhob, über welchem immer eine stinkende Rauchwolke hing, lag jetzt in einem von allerlei Höllentier bevölkertem Tal, das sich nach Süden hin zur Ebene von Ard-galen öffnete.

Der Reiter trieb sein Pferd erneut an. Er hatte sich schon um zwei Tage verspätet und er wusste, wie sehr Melkor Verspätungen hasste. Beinahe so sehr wie Elben. Das völlig verausgabte Tier setzte sich wiederwillig erneut in Bewegung. Bald hatten sie das riesige, undurchdringliche Tor aus nachtschwarzem Stahl erreicht und der Fremde betätigte den Klopfer in Form eines Drachen.

„Wer ist da?", bellte eine herausfordernde, aggressive Stimme, die unzweifelhaft einem Ork gehörte.

Der Reiter verdrehte die Augen. Wie oft hatte er seinem Herrn schon dazu geraten, das Haupttor NICHT von Orks bewachen zu lassen, die zu dumm waren, um einen Elben von einem Balrog zu unterscheiden.

„Eine fünftausend Köpfe zählende Elbenarmee, die gekommen ist, den Dunklen Herrscher herauszufordern. Sei doch bitte so gut und mach uns das Tor auf!"

Mit einem schnarrenden Geräusch öffnete sich ein kleiner Schieber im Tor und der Reiter sah in ein kleines, misstrauisch verkniffenes Augenpaar, das von schuppiger Haut umgeben war. Das Augenpaar schielte zu beiden Seiten um festzustellen, wer oder was der Reiter war und ob er allein war. Er verschwand und erneut wurde aufgeregtes Getuschel laut. 

„Wir haben den strikten Befehl, nach Einbruch der Nacht keine Fremden mehr einzulassen! Also verschwinde!", ertönte endlich eine tiefe Knurrstimme, in welcher der Reiter jedoch mit einem gewissen Gefühl der Befriedigung leichte Spuren von Unsicherheit spürte. Erneut erschien ein Augenpaar am Schieber.

„Und was ist mit ... alten Freunden?", fragte der Reiter mit samtweicher Stimme und streifte die Kapuze ab.

Die Augen am Guckloch wurden groß und weiteten sich vor Angst. „Oh H-Herr, ich wusste nicht .... ich ... ich ..."

„Öffne ENDLICH das verdammte Tor", zischte der Reiter eisig, „oder es wird dir leid tun!"

„J-ja, Herr ...sofort!"

Der Ork verschwand eiligst. Man hörte kratzende, scharrende Geräusche und kurze Zeit später schwangen die riesigen Flügel des Tores geräuschvoll auf.

Der Reiter gab seinem Pferd die Sporen, ritt „versehentlich" einen großen Ork, der im Weg stand, über den Haufen, sprengte durch das Tor und verschwand im Dunkel der Nacht.

***  
  


Der große Thronsaal Angbands war mit vielen Feuern erhellt, die geisterhafte Schatten an die Wände warfen und den Saal in ein flackerndes, bedrohlich wirkendes Licht tauchten. Sie war mit vielerlei Mord- und Marterwaffen geschmückt, von denen Snaga, der Ork sich nicht einmal vorzustellen wagte, wozu sie dienen mochten. Er hatte das Pech gehabt, als einer der neuen Orks rekrutiert worden zu sein, die im Thronsaal Dienst leisten mussten – was einem Todesurteil gleichkam, denn kein Ork hatte dies bisher länger als zwei Wochen überlebt. Die meisten Diener Morgoths waren nicht eben für Geduld und Freundlichkeit bekannt. Snaga hatte sich in eine Ecke verkrochen und bemühte sich, möglichst wenig aufzufallen. Eine recht gute Überlebensstrategie. Und ratsam, besonders im Moment. Denn der Dunkle Herrscher war nicht eben gut gelaunt.

„Es ist mir egal, mit welchen Schwierigkeiten ihr zu kämpfen habt", fauchte Morgoth wütend. „Ich will sowohl Nachricht über Felagund als auch über Turgon erhalten. Und ihr, angeblich die besten unter meinen Spähern, seid offensichtlich nicht in der Lage, mir diese Nachrichten zu verschaffen!"

„Herr, wir...", begann die Kreatur, die vor Morgoths nachtschwarzem Thron kniete, zögernd.

„Schweig. Ich möchte keine billigen Ausflüchte mehr hören. Ich will Informationen. Seit Monaten habe ich keinerlei Nachrichten über die beiden erhalten. Das Problem ist, das ich von unfähigen Idioten umgeben bin. Die paar Diener mit Intelligenz..." Er zögerte. „Apropos Intelligenz... wo ist Lord Sauron? Ich dachte, er ist vor kurzem hier eintroffen."

Ein für Botengänge zuständiger Ork, der sich bis dahin im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und warf sich vor Morgoths Thron zu Boden. „O Herr, verzeiht! Ich vergaß! Lord Sauron lässt Euch seine ergebensten Grüße ausrichten, er fühlt sich nach der langen Reise erschöpft und...."

Morgoths fürchterliche Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, mit denen er den wimmernden Ork fixierte. Doch sein Zorn entlud sich nicht auf die armselige Kreatur. Ein unheilvolles Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

„So, so.... er fühlt sich _erschöpft_ .... und er glaubt wirklich, das ich mir diese Frechheit gefallen lasse?!?" Der Wechsel in Morgoths Stimme war abrupt, sie klang jetzt kalt wie Eis. „Jeder meiner Diener hat sich, wenn er hier in Angband ankommt, augenblicklich bei mir zu melden und Bericht zu erstatten. Erst recht, wenn er bereits seit zwei Tagen überfällig ist. Und das gilt auch für Sauron. Schick ihn augenblicklich zu mir. Und richte ihm aus, wenn er nicht SOFORT kommt, dann hat er wirklich einen Grund, sich unwohl zu fühlen!!!"

„J...ja, Gebieter ... sofort!" Der Ork rappelte sich auf und nahm die Beine in die Hand.

Morgoth schnaubte verächtlich und wandte sich wieder dem Späher zu. „Was dich angeht...."

Funken sprühten. Zur linken Seite Morgoths erhob sich ein mächtiges Wesen, das keine reelle Gestalt zu besitzen schien. Es wirkte, wie ein großer Schatten, in dessen Mitte sich ein dunkler Umriss abzeichnete, von Menschengestalt vielleicht, doch größer und mit mächtigen Hörnern. Seine Augen waren wie weißglühende Flammen und um es sprühten Funken und Flammen.

Der Fürst der Balrogs und Morgoths zweiter Feldherr. Gothmog.

Balrogs sprechen nicht. Obwohl unzweifelbar intelligent, verständigen sie sich untereinander und mit anderen Geschöpfen durch Rauch- und Flammenzeichen, Drohgebärden und Suggestion. Was Morgoth betraf, so verstand er den Balrog auch ohne Worte.

„Lord Gothmog ... es ist mir bewusst, das wir einen Sieg nach dem anderen erringen. Was nicht zuletzt Euer Verdienst ist.  Dennoch", und jetzt klang seine Stimme scharf und schneidend. „...möchte ich, das dies auch so bleibt. Was bedeutet, ich muss mir über meine Gegner im Klaren sein"

„Herr.... warf der Bote zögernd ein. „Was dies betrifft, habe ich eventuell doch einige Neuigkeiten..."

„Berichte!", befahl Morgoth.

„Wir konnten in Erfahrung bringen, das Finrod Felagunds Name häufig mit einer Elbenfestung namens Nargothrond in Verbindung gebracht wird, die..."

„Aaaah, das nenne ich gute Neuigkeiten", meinte der Dunkle Herrscher zufrieden und entspannte sich ein wenig. „Wo befindet sie sich? Wie stark ist sie?"

„Nun.... wir .....wissen noch nicht genau, wo..."druckste der Späher herum.

Morgoth stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus. Alle seine Diener zuckten zusammen, ausgenommen Gothmog und einige Balrogs. Snaga verkroch sich noch tiefer in seine Ecke. 

„Na das sind ja wunderbare Neuigkeiten!" Der Dunkle Herrscher zitterte vor Zorn. „Ihr seid wahrlich unfähig! Und ich nehme an, über Turgon gibt es auch nichts Neues."

Der Späher starrte seinen Herrn an, kreideweiß vor Furcht.

„Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche schlechten Neuigkeiten, die du loswerden möchtest?", fragte Morgoth und starrte den Späher mit seinen schrecklichen rotglühenden Augen an.

Der wimmerte vor Schmerz. „Herr .. bitte..."

„SAG ES MIR!", donnerte Morgoth.

„Wir haben herausgefunden das Barahir...."

„Barahir?" Der Dunkle Herrscher sah die sich vor ihm krümmende Kreatur verblüfft an. „Barahir ist tot!"

„Nein, Herr ... er ist ... mit zwölf Gefährten nach Dorthonion geflohen ...aber wir konnten ihn nicht ausfindig machen ....wir vermuten, das er für die vielen getöteten Orks in der Gegend verantwortlich ist..."

„Nun gut." Morgoth senkte den Blick. Der Späher wagte kaum zu atmen. „das sind schlechte Nachrichten... aber immer noch besser als gar keine. Du kannst gehen. Aber wage es nicht, mir das nächste Mal wieder ohne Neuigkeiten unter die Augen zu treten! Ich..."

Das laute Geräusch sich öffnender Türflügel unterbrach ihn. Die Menge teilte sich. Snaga vergaß seine Zurückhaltung und verrenkte den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer da kam. Erschrocken schnappte er nach Luft. Ein Elb in Morgoths Hallen?!?

Gleich darauf erkannte er seinen Irrtum. Der Neuankömmling hatte zwar den schlanken, hochgewachsenen Körperbau eines Elben, die leicht spitzen Ohren und den anmutigen Bewegungsablauf, doch der Ork wusste, das es in ganz Mittelerde keinen Elben gab, der tief goldene Augen besaß, in denen ein inneres Feuer zu glühen schien und schmale, geschlitzte Pupillen, die an die Augen einer Katze erinnerten.

Morgoths mächtigster Diener und erster Feldherr.

Morgoth ließ sich in seinen Thron zurücksinken. „So, so.... sieh an. Der Eroberer von Minas Tirith, Herr der Werwölfe und Meister der Schatten und Phantome, mächtigster unter den Maiar, Lord Sauron, erweist mir die Ehre einer Audienz. Wie überaus großmütig!"

„Oh allermächtigster Lord Melkor", der Maia verbeugte sich übertrieben höflich,  „Fürst der Finsternis, Vater der Lügen, Dunkler König, mächtigster unter den Ainur, ich verneige mich vor eurem Angesicht und..." Sein spöttisches Lächeln erlosch, als er die schwelende Wut in Morgoths Augen sah.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr seid Euch der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich Euch bereits vor zwei Tagen erwartete", sagte Morgoth leise, aber dennoch gefährlich. „Eure Ironie könnt Ihr Euch sparen. Ich muss sagen, eure Entscheidungen werden mir in letzter Zeit ein wenig zu eigenmächtig."

Im Thronsaal herrschte Totenstille. Snaga konnte sehen, wie sich die Gedanken hinter Saurons Stirn jagten. „Es tut mir leid, Herr, wenn ich Euch verärgert habe, aber..." 

„Kein ,aber'", zischte Morgoth gereizt. „Hier gibt's immer nur Ausreden! Lassen wir es gut sein fürs erste. Was gibt's neues von eurer Insel?"

Sauron entspannte sich sichtlich und zuckte die Schultern. „Nichts Außergewöhnliches. Wir halten weiterhin den Sirion-Pass besetzt. Zeitweilen geht uns ein Elb ins Netz... aber nichts Ungewöhnliches."

„Das ist gut", meinte Morgoth. „Ich hoffe, das bleibt auch so. Ihr wisst, wie wichtig Tol Sirion – oder Tol-in-Gaurhoth, die Insel der Werwölfe, wie man es nun nennt -  für mich ist. Durch den Sirion-Pass kann ich ohne weiteres eine größere Anzahl an Truppen nach Brethil oder Hithlum senden. Was mir anderenfalls nur unter großen Umwegen oder Verlusten an Truppen möglich wäre."

„Ich weiß", der Maia nickte. „Doch ihr habt mich sicher nicht den weiten Weg zurücklegen lassen um mir dies zu erzählen."

„Gemach, gemach", der Dunkle Herrscher lächelte scheinbar freundlich. „Geduld ist eine Tugend, mein Lieber. Ich habe mich lediglich gefragt, ob es dir auf deiner Insel nicht manchmal ein bisschen ... langweilig wird, das ist alles."

„Wieso sagt Ihr nicht einfach, was Ihr von mir wollt", fragte Sauron geradeheraus.

„Gut, wie du willst." Morgoths Lächeln war jetzt eindeutig schadenfroh. „Ich habe soeben erfahren, dass Barahir, von dem ich glaubte, ich hätte ihn mitsamt seinem Volk vernichtet, mit zwölf Gefährten nach Dorthonion geflohen ist. Meine Späher konnten ihren Aufenthaltsort jedoch nicht ausfindig machen. Spüre du sie auf und vernichte sie."

Sauron sah den Vala ungläubig an. „Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Ihr verlangt, dass ich mich um einen Haufen _Menschen_ kümmere?" Das Wort Menschen sprach er mit grenzenloser Verachtung aus. „Zwölf Menschen, die nur durch Zufall der Vernichtung entgangen sind und niemandem mehr Schaden zufügen können? Das meint Ihr nicht ernst. Schickt doch eine Horde Orks, oder..."

„Ich glaube, Ihr versteht nicht, Lord Sauron", unterbrach ihn Morgoth mit freundlichem Lächeln mit einem stahlharten Unterton. „Das ist ein ausdrücklicher Befehl!"

„Warum?  Diese  sogenannte Aufgabe ist ein Witz! Wieso befehlt Ihr mir nicht gleich, alle Kerker Angbands zu putzen?"

„Keine schlechte Idee...", grinste Morgoth. Doch dann wurde er schlagartig ernst. „Und wenn ich es Euch beföhle, Ihr müsstest es tun! Ich denke, Ihr habt vergessen, wem Ihr Gehorsam schuldet. Wenn ich einen Befehl gebe, wünsche ich, dass er nicht hinterfragt  sondern ausgeführt wird! Das gilt sowohl für den unbedeutendsten Ork in meinen Reihen als auch für meine höchsten Feldherren!"

Die Augen des Maia brannten vor Zorn und bohrten sich in die Morgoths. Snaga schnappte nach Luft. Noch nie hatte er jemanden gesehen, der den schrecklichen Blick der Augen des Dunklen Herrschers nicht nur ertrug, sondern auch noch entgegnete.

Uralte Macht von unermesslicher Stärke brandete durch den Saal. Es war so still, dass man eine Fliege summen hören konnte. Sie geriet in den Blickwechsel zwischen Sauron und Morgoth und fiel gelähmt zu Boden, hilflos zuckend und so würde sie bleiben bis zum ende ihres kurzen Lebens.

Es war Sauron, der den Blick als erster senkte. „Ich werde tun, was ihr befehlt, Gebieter", sagte er leise.

„Es bleibt Euch überhaupt nichts anderes übrig", meinte Morgoth triumphierend-höhnisch. „Geht jetzt und ruht Euch aus. Ihr werdet morgen wohl oder übel den ganzen Weg zurückreiten müssen"

Der Blick, den Sauron dem Vala zuwarf war nun eindeutig hasserfüllt. Er verbeugte sich knapp, schlug die Kapuze seines Mantels hoch und stapfte wütend aus dem Saal, mordlüsternd nach einem Opfer spähend, an dem er seine Wut auslassen konnte. Snaga drückte sich noch weiter in seine Ecke und hoffte, dass der Maia ihn nicht bemerkte.

Doch das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit ihm.

Der Blick der goldenen Katzenaugen blieb bohrte sich in den seinen. Der Ork hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit, zu schreien.

**_TBC..._**


End file.
